Bend Me Break Me, Mould Me
by HidingAngel
Summary: Puck and Quinn happened in Season One. However, what about if there was twists and turns. Like... Rachel was dating Puck and Quinn, is not so saintly.


Hello, well, I have had this idea floating around in my head, so here we go. It is Season One AU. Rachel and Puck were together for a year when Puck and Quinn slept together, or did they?

**Puck's POV**

I had told Q that I would be there to support the baby that we had, after all, we had ruined not only our lives but our Girlfriend/Boyfriend's lives as well. Though, of course, they had not known that until five minutes previously.

I suppose I should back it up a bit. I had dated my Hot Jewish Princess Rachel Berry for a year now, yes, she had tamed the Puckerman, or, we had both thought she had. One huge mistake and Quinn and I had a baby coming. We had done well, Rachel did not know, Finn did not know but now? Finn had walked out of the door when he had punched me and said he was done with us all. Well, we all knew he meant everyone but Rachel. He did nothing to hide the fact that he was into my girl.

"Sit down!" I hear Rachel say and I cannot help but hear what she says as I look at her, following her movements as I sit down, shocked at what she was wearing, I had not noticed but as the music began to play, I remembered the video, she was trying to look like Nicole.

I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
_[Repeat 4X]_

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Oh!

She had spent some of the song circling me, so I knew that we was over, fighting back the tears that were trying to fall, Puckerman did not cry. Even though my heart was breaking. Yes, I was not ashamed to admit that it was as I looked over at the very woman, I loved, walking out of the classroom. Watching as she turned back to me, I see the gaze on her face, she is Heartbroken.

"You know, I can forgive you for cheating on me Puck." She spat out at me.

"I cannot forgive you however for thinking you cheated on me with that whore and lying to me about it." I hear the gasps in the room but my eyes are focused on Rachel's and Rachel's only. "The night she got pregnant was the night of the party right?" At that, I nod my head, knowing what had happened that night. " Well, unless it was the worlds shortest fuck, then that kid is not yours. " Rachel swearing, or the fact that she was saying the baby was not mine was confusing me.

"Why don't you actually ask Quinn who she slept with Puck. Oh and Mr Schue, good luck with Sectionals, I am following Finn's lead and quitting as well." With that said, Rachel leaves the Choir Room, just as the fireworks start.

"What do you mean its not Pucks?"

"Is it Finn's?"

"Are you really that much of a bitch?"

All questions directed to Quinn that I believed I deserved the answers to.


End file.
